Happy Mishap
by KorosuKa
Summary: Prussians make awesome cats. [Oneshot, PruLiecht]


This is for DrivebyReader, a little surprise kind of thing from me :)  
It's a little random idea, and I thought it was worth writing down. I hope you'll enjoy it! It's not hard to guess what this is about ^^

Betareaded by SirenAlpha!

* * *

It was dark. No, not just dark, but pitch black. He tried to open his eyes. Slowly, his red irises became visible. He blinked a few times. Eventually, his blurry vision sharpened.

He briefly wondered where he was and looked around. He was in a small room, though it looked very big from the ground. It was dark, and cold. There were cleaning supplies on the ground and the books and pictures on the shelves were haphazardly positioned. Some glass lay shattered on the ground a little farther away around a broken lamp. Something must have exploded in here, he concluded. Of course, this looked like the perfect room to sneak in and mess something up.

Carefully, he tried to move. His fingers twitched, and his muscles felt strange. He wondered what had happened. He couldn't help but feel very small. Slowly, memories started to return to him.

He had been invited to a party. His brother had hosted it some kind of a day, once a year, for all German-speaking nations to come together. Guests could bring a friend with them though, so practically any nation could come, with Germany's approval. Hungary had been there, too, with Austria. He remembered how her light brown hair had fallen over her shoulders, worn loose. Her light green dress had reached the top her knees. It had matched her eyes. She had worn brown high heels. Her earrings and necklace had been golden. She had held Austria's hand, and he had seen her grip tightening as they had neared Prussia. He remembered making a comment about her shoes and mimicking her annoyed expression.

There had been drinks and music. England had been there too, yes, they had had a discussion. About what? It was probably about the volume of the music or something. Then beer, and the Brit had become tipsy, and their argument had faded. No. That wasn't what had happened.

Prussia closed his eyes again, trying to recall the correct information. England had called him a prideful idiot, and he had sneered and spat something back in German. When the so-called 'gentleman' had tired of not understanding him, he had said something in a weird language; probably French. It had sounded weird, and that's all Prussia remembered. He hadn't understood it and hadn't bothered to care.

Then more provoking stuff happened, and eventually he had pushed England into Switzerland's arms. The Swiss hadn't seen that one coming. Yes, Prussia remembered his unpleased expression from when he'd lain on the ground with the tipsy Brit on top of him, who had been stuttering apologies and attempting to get away quickly. Switzerland had yelled, and England had gotten up. Did England go away? No, he had been enraged as well, but he hadn't gotten into a fight with the Swiss nation.

The two bottle green eyes had pierced Prussia's gaze. They had been furious. England's pinkish cheeks had turned red, and not from embarrassment. Of course, Prussia had swiftly turned around, and his feet had carried him away. Despite being a little drunk, he had easily slalomed between the other nations. He had heard footsteps behind him, hurrying to catch up to him. Then, Prussia had escaped the mad man and had hid in this room. And then?

He had seen a cat. It had apparently gotten stuck in the room with him. He had opened the window and had picked up the creature. The furry animal hadn't seemed to like being picked up, but it had looked hopefully at the opened window. It was one of the many cats that could be seen freeloading wherever they could. A sharp feeling had quickly shot through his body, but the pain had faded immediately.

He remembered blaming the alcohol he had drunk. As he had let the cat go, the painful feeling returned. It had felt like his spine had been twisted. He had gritted his teeth and had moaned as the pain had grown. The last thing he had seen had been the little animal disappearing into the dark world outside. The night had seemed to enter the room, and his sight had faded into darkness.

He tried to get up, but everything ached in some way. He ignored it and stretched a little. A cold gust of wind entered the room through the still opened window. Not much time could have passed. Once again, he tried to get up and glanced at his body when this didn't seem to go very well. His eyes widened. He had to blink a few times and move a little before he realised what had happened to him. It wasn't an illusion; he had turned into a cat. Carefully, he tried to stand up properly. He didn't understand how this could have happened.

There was a little mirror in the corner of the room, and he slowly walked towards it. It felt weird to move forwards on four legs. He looked at himself in the mirror. Two red eyes stared back at him unbelievingly.

He had a short, silvery white coat, shining in the little light that entered the room. His legs were long, just like his tail. He was thin and looked agile and fast.

"Miau."

That was not what he had wanted to say.

"Miau!"

He sighed. It was time to go somewhere. The door was closed, but luckily he was smart enough to know how to work doorknobs as a cat. He jumped onto a lower shelf next to the door, and worked his way up until he could reach the doorknob. It was surprisingly easy for his cat-self to open it. He had expected it to be more difficult, but he could do anything. After all, he was awesome, cat or not.

He tiptoed through the hallways, trying to find someone. The room where the party was going on wasn't a good idea, though. They'd chase him out, and he could think of some nations that didn't like cats anyways.

He heard footsteps. They were nearing him. The person made light steps but took long strides, too long for an elegant woman, too light for a heavy man. It wasn't one person, there were two, and their steps were alike.

"So I totally didn't listen to her, but she kept on talking so yeah."

That voice, he didn't have to guess who it was. A blond guy came around the corner with another blonde next to him. Prussia was surprised to see Poland wasn't chattering with Lithuania, but with a different nation.

"Look, England, a kitty."

England frowned and looked at Prussia. The Pole stopped and got to his knees while England stood behind him and slowly smirked.

"Come kitykitykity~"

Prussia didn't move. It didn't matter that Poland knew how to handle animals; he didn't intend to react to his attempt to pet him. He was not a pet, certainly not Poland's pet. Instead, he kept his eyes on the smirking Brit.

"I think he's lost," England snickered.

Poland looked up, "It's a weird cat. I haven't seen one like this before."

"It's ugly," the Brit said, challenging the cat.

Poland got back to his feet, "That doesn't surprise me. It's German after all."

He walked past Prussia, and England followed. Prussia didn't like this. Obviously, this was all England's fault. The two nations disappeared around the corner.

Suddenly, the corridor was silent and empty again. Who was he going to turn to? Hungary would be nice, but Austria wasn't a big fan of animals. Germany preferred dogs to cats. He started walking further. He knew that he should go after England and make sure he would become a human again. Things would get interesting when he'd see that Backpfeifengesicht again. Though, he really didn't want to see England now. He'd get him another time.

Without making a sound, he sneaked through the house. Just when he thought nobody would show up, he heard something. A sneeze. It was behind one of three doors, someone was already in his or her guestroom. He listened closely to figure out what room it came from. Something shifted, a bed creaked, and he had found the right door.

"Miau~"

He scratched the door. Luckily, he heard somebody get up from the creaky bed again. The door opened a little. Two surprised, mint green eyes looked down to him. She blinked, her long eyelashes flicking down and up. He recognized her immediately. Her short blond hair framed her round face; it looked a little messy, as she had just gotten out of bed. She was wearing a violet nightgown with a darker flower pattern. He could see her fragile figure underneath it. Her light, pinkish lips formed a little, innocent smile.

The young lady bent down, kneeling on her knees. "Hey there, what are you doing here?"

Calmly, she reached out for him. Her small hand stroked his back. Surprisingly, it felt a lot nicer than he had expected. He got closer, and laid a paw on her knee. His looked at her with his big, hopeful eyes.

"Miau," he meowed.

She smiled, the kind of smile used when thinking of something specific. She looked at him with a certain emotion in her eyes. He could not read it. Carefully, she picked him up. Maybe it was his imagination, but for a moment it seemed as if she inhaled his scent.

"You're such a beautiful cat," she muttered underneath her breath.

She stepped back and closed the door behind her. Normally, he would've loved being so close to a woman's chest, but he actually liked being held enough. He didn't care to cuddle up to her breasts. The warmth her body emitted and her gentle touch made him feel good, in a cuddly, intimate way. She sat down on the bed and set him down on her lap. He felt her hands caressing him tenderly, and he enjoyed the touch.

Liechtenstein put him next to her and lied down. Prussia willingly got with her underneath the sheets. He cuddled against her and curled up into a little ball. The heat and comfort embraced him.

"You look like you could use some sleep, beauty," she said sleepily.

He purred. He didn't know how she did it, but he was certainly happy. Who knew this little nation he had known for so long could be so awesome, even if it was just for now.

He hoped silently that if he got back to being awesome Prussia, she'd caress him still, and offer him a warm bed, tell him he was beautiful and wish him a good night. It had been so long ago, when someone had last performed any act of love towards him.

_Gute Nacht, liebe Dame. Ich werden es Ihnen danken anderes Mal._


End file.
